Sailor Moon: The Cosmics
by awsmpup
Summary: Ok, I'm not good with descriptions. Most of you should know that. Anyway, this is a story about my OC's, the Cosmic Senshi. Seiya/OC Yaten/OC Taiki/OC, possibly OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Sailor Moon: The Cosmics!**_

**Me: DADADADADADADADADADADA~~~~~~! *confetti pops out* NEW STORY!  
**

**Jen: Why are you writing yet ANOTHER story when you have, like, 7 already up that need posting?**

**Me:...Uh, because, um…...DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Jen: *rolls eyes* I'm gonna go plan my wedding *walks away***

**Me: HAVE FUN! Hey guys! So, yeah. Another story. This is one of the new stories I'm planning. I have, like, 15. I just couldn't wait to post this one, so here it is! I couldn't come up with a good name, so if you think you have another one, please tell me in a review!The characters here have their own gallery on Doll Divine called Cosmic Senshi. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters! Not even Seiya! I hate my life! I also don't own Meikyuu Butterfly, Black Diamond, or any other songs in this fanfic!**

**Ch.1**

A woman with black blue hair and white eyes enters Cosmic Quartz's dressing room, carrying a clipboard.

In the room are 5 teenaged girls. The two identical girls with black hair, one in a loose ponytail and the other with long braid, and light purple eyes are playing a video game. A cute brown haired girl with light green eyes is reading a book. And two girls, one with blond hair and red eyes, one with pink hair and purple eyes, are passing a tennis ball to one another.

"Come on girls! It's time to go on stage!" She tells them sternly.

"Oh, calm down Hestia. We have a few minutes left before the concert starts" The blond haired girl waves the woman, now known as Hestia, off.

Hestia frowns.

The twin with the loose ponytail whispers into her twins ear.

"Eh?! Who says you're gonna win Ane?!" She says, glaring at Ane slightly.

"What did she say, Imota?" Hestia asks.

"Huh?" Imota looks up from the game and a noise signalling her loss sounds.

She looks at the screen with wide eyes.

Ane smirks at her sister.

Imota pouts, "She said to wait until she beat me at the game…"

The pink haired girl rolls her eyes, but smiles at her friends.

"Come on guys. Let's go before Hestia blows a gasket" she says, standing up.

The blond puts slightly.

"Aw, you're no fun, Becca" She says.

Becca rolls her eyes.

"Up you go, Amaterasu" she says, pulling the blond up from her spot on the floor.

"Don't call me that!" she whines, "You know I hate my full name!"

"I know, that's why I use it" Becca smirks.

The brunette watches her friends with an amused smile.

Hestia sighs.

"You five are the reason I'm getting gray hairs" Hestia mutters.

"That or you're just getting old" The brunette replies, standing up from the chair.

"Zip it Gaia" Hestia says, "Now come on! Your fans are waiting!" 

Hestia leaves the room with a huff.

The 5 girls burst out laughing.

"Nice one, Gaia!" Amaterasu laughs.

Gaia smiles, "I learn from the best."

"Got that right" Becca says, smirking, "She was right, though. We can't keep our fans waiting."

The group quickly leaves the room and takes their places on stage. Imota stands behind her keyboard, Ane is sitting behind her drums, Gaia is on Becca's right with her bass, while Amaterasu is on Becca's left with her guitar, and Becca is in the middle of the stage with her microphone.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Becca yells into the microphone, making the audience cheer loudly.

"HERE'S MEIKYUU BUTTERFLY!" She announces.

_**Open your shiny eyes in the silent night**_

_**Fushigi na yoru maiorita**_

_**Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru**_

_**Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU**_

_**Tsuki akari wo se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO**_

_**Kocchi e oide to hohoende temaneki**_

_**Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi **_

_**Tenshi no furi de samayoi**_

_**Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru**_

_**Ikiba no nai ai no kakera**_

_**Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de**_

_**Shiawase na yume o mite iru no**_

_**Hoshizora ni KISU o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi**_

_**Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide**_

_**Mayoikonda BATAFURAI**_

_**Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane **_

_**Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku**_

_**Kagami no naka no omokage wa **_

_**Nakimushi datta ano koro**_

_**Dakeredomou kodomo ja nai**_

_**Nobashita kami wo hodoita**_

_**Mune wo shimetsukeru amai FUREGURANSU**_

_**Yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru**_

_**Kotoba wo nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no**_

_**Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide**_

_**Mayoikonda BATAFURAI**_

_**Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite**_

_**Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi**_

_**Sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no SUTOORII**_

_**Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo**_

_**Kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku**_

_**Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide**_

_**Mayoikonda BATAFURAI**_

_**Nagai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane**_

_**Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku**_

The audience is screams in joy as they continue to play.

_**Ichiban no negaigoto oshiete **_

_**Anata no hoshii mono**_

_**BORYUUMU furikireru hodo tsuyoku **_

_**Ooki na koe de sakende mite**_

_**Taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni **_

_**Hajimeyou sekai wa **_

_**Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru **_

_**Sou kimi no te wo totte**_

_**Saa nani ga hoshii no? **_

_**Nani wo motomeru no? **_

_**Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni **_

_**Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni **_

_**Kuroi DAIYAMONDO **_

_**BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO**_

_**Furueru te de inori wo sasagete **_

_**ANATA NO HOSHII MONO **_

_**Ishi no nai ningyou no you jane **_

_**Namida datte nagasenai**_

_**Kizutsuite mo uso darake demo **_

_**Kesshite kusshinai **_

_**Honmono dake ga kagayaiteru **_

_**Mienai chikara ni sakaratte**_

_**Saa nani wo utau no? **_

_**Nani wo shinjiru no? **_

_**Mayotteiru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru **_

_**Subete furikitte yuganda yozora ni **_

_**Kuroi DAIYAMONDO **_

_**BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO**_

_**Saa nani ga hoshii no? **_

_**Nani wo motomeru no? **_

_**Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni **_

_**Subete sukui toru nejireru yozora ni **_

_**Kuroi DAIYAMONDO **_

_**BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO**_

They performed about 5 more songs and then the concert was over.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as last time" Amaterasu says, packing up her guitar.

"Remember when they tried to climb onto stage?" Becca asks, chuckling.

"Oh yeah. That didn't end well" Imota says.

The girls head to their dressing room to pack up.

As they do so, Hestia comes in with a grin.

Ane whispers into Imota's ear.

"Ane asked what's with the creepy grin" Imota says, pointing at Hestia.

Hestia looks at them annoyed, and they just smirk.

The other 3 girls look over at Hestia, curiously.

"You know how I told you all about that record deal? The one I wasn't sure whether or not I should sign?" Hestia asks.

They nod, looking at one another.

"Well, they included something to the offer that I thought you all needed! So I signed!" she says, proudly.

The girls look at each other worried.

"What would that be exactly?" Gaia asks.

"School!" Hestia exclaims.

The girls look at each other with wide eyes, then they all faint.

Hestia blinks and looks at all of them.

"Hmm. They took that better than I expected!" She says, happily.

**End of ch.1**

**Me: Hm? So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Go on and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sailor Moon: The Cosmics**_

**Me: Ok, so no one has suggested a new name yet, so for now on, I'll just stick with the current title. So, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay. I broke my computer about a few weeks ago, but it's fixed now!**

**Ch.2**

"Wake up" Hestia says at Becca, hitting her with a pillow.

"I'm up" she mumbles into her pillow.

"Wake up" Hestia says again, hitting her with a pillow

"I'm up" Becca once again mumbles.

"Wake up" Hestia says, hitting her with a pillow. Again.

"I'M UP!" Becca yells, sitting up abruptly.

"Good. Time to get ready for school" Hestia says.

"UGH! Why do we have to go to school anyway?" Becca complains, falling back onto her bed.

"Because you've been homeschooled long enough! It's time you went to school and made friends!" Hestia says.

"Pff! Like that's gonna happen! They will only want to hang out with us because we're famous!" Amaterasu says, sitting up on her bed.

Yes, Amaterasu and Becca share a room.

"Stop being so negative about this. You don't know that. You might make some good friends" Hestia lectures.

"Well, I'm making it my mission to make at least one enemy in this school!" Amaterasu says, determined.

Becca rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Please don't" Hestia begs.

"We're gonna be late!" Imota calls from downstairs.

Becca and Amaterasu (let's call her Ama) jump up and run around, getting ready for school.

"We're allowed to wear what we want, right?" Becca asks, Hestia who's watching them with a sweatdrop.

"Huh? Oh you are. But only because I knew you'd go on a rampage if you had to wear uniforms" Hestia says.

"Straight up" Ama says, brushing her long blond hair and styling it in it's usual hairdo.

"Can you guys help me with my hair? Cause if you don't we'll never get to school" Becca says, sitting at her vanity.

Hestia and Ama walk over to her and start to brush and style her hair.

"Ane says if we don't leave soon, we're gonna be late" Imota tells them, popping her head in the doorway.

"We'll be done shortly" Becca says.

"Why do you even bother doing that to your hair? It's so complicated" Imota says.

"Not if you know how to do it" Ama says, pulling some of Becca's hair in a ponytail bun on one side, while Hestia does the other.

"Besides, you know it's a traditional hairstyle" A golden retriever says, walking into the room.

"Hey Starburst" Ama says, brushing the ponytail neatly.

"Hello, Amaterasu" Starburst says, jumping onto Ama's bed and lying down.

"UGH! Why do you all keep calling me that! You either call me Ama or nothing at all!" Ama says.

"You should be proud of your name. After all, you were named after the sun goddess, who's your ancestor" As Starburst continues her rant, Ama starts to mime her, knowing how the rant goes, "SAILOR SUN, DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!"

Ama rolls her eyes, "Why don't you scream that louder? I don't think America heard you."

Hestia raises an eyebrow at Starburst, who looks sheepish.

"Sorry, Hestia. But you know I hate it when she mocks me!" Starburst whines.

"Yeah, like how I hate my name" Ama says to her guardian.

"Hestia, can I just stay here as a cat instead of going to school?" Gaia asks, walking into the room in her cat form.

"No Gaia. Come on guys. School will be good for you. You haven't interacted with anyone your age in this lifetime. You all used to love having fun with your friends back during the Millennium" Hestia says, frowning.

"Yeah, that was before you-know-what" Imota says.

"All done!" Ama says.

"Thanks" Becca says, standing up.

Ane comes in and whispers into Imota ear.

"CRAP! We're late!" Imota says, running out of the room, Ane following.

Everyone looks at each other, then runs out.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Serena is skipping down the sidewalk, towards the school courtyard.

"Hey, you're not late for once!" Lita says.

"I know! I got up really, really early so I wouldn't miss it!" Serena says, excitedly.

"Miss what?" Someone asks.

Serena turns around, along with Amy, Mina, and Lita, to see the Three Lights walking towards them.

"Seiya!" Serena exclaims, running up to hug her friend.

"Hey there, Odango!" Seiya says, patting her head.

"Stop calling me that!" Serena whines.

"What were you guys talking about earlier?" Taiki asks, as the other girls walk over.

"Oh, we're getting new students today!" Amy says.

"I don't get it? What's the big deal?" Yaten asks.

"The big deal is that the new students are Cosmic Quartz!" Mina says, excitedly.

"Who?" The Three Lights ask.

"Oh right. You guys just got back. They're a band that debut after you guys left. They're music is awesome!" Lita says.

"I'd like to meet them" Seiya says.

The bell rings.

"Hmm. They're late" Amy says.

"Then they'll get along with Serena just fine" Mina teases.

"Hey!" Serena whines.

"Come on, we should get to class" Amy says.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"I told you it was a good thing we messed with the clocks!" Imota says.

The other girls glared at her.

"What?" she asks.

"You made us run to school" Ama says.

"Making us think we were late, tricking us" Gaia says.

"Because we were the first ones here! The teachers weren't even here!" Becca exclaims.

"So? We're not late. I thought you guys would be happy we're not late on the first day" Imota says.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ama growls.

"Eep!" Imota exclaims, running away.

Ama runs after her.

The other 3 girls sweatdrop.

Becca sighs, "Come on, let's get to class and leave them be."

"I feel other senshi here" Gaia warns.

"This won't end well" Becca says.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Where'd that brat go?" Ama asks herself.

She runs down one hallway and smacks into someone, making them fall to the ground.

"Ow" Ama says, rubbing her head.

"Watch where you're going!" The other person exclaims, mad.

Ama's eye twitches.

"Excuse me?! Why don't you watch where _you're_ going?!" she exclaims, equally mad.

"I wasn't the one running down the hall!" The silver haired guy says.

"_No_, you were just the one getting in my way!" Ama yells back with attitude.

They glare at each other, then Ama sees Imota further down the hall.

"YOU!" Ama yells, looking past the guy, pointing at Imota.

"AH!" Imota yelps, running away from her.

Ama runs after her.

The guy looks at where she ran off to, with a raised eyebrow.

He shakes his head and walks back to his class.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Class as you know we have some new students today" The teacher says. (I forgot her name)

The class starts whispering excitedly to one another.

"Come on in, girls!" The teacher calls.

Becca, Gaia, and Imota walk in.

"Wasn't there two more girls?" The teacher asks, confused.

The girls look at each other, then sweatdrop.

"Um, they might be a little late because of personal reasons" Becca explains.

Then a loud boom and a high pitched scream echos through the school.

The girls sweatdrop again.

"Ignore that" Becca says.

The door opens. A satisfied Amaterasu walks in with a smirk, followed by a scared and beaten up Imota.

Becca slaps the back of Ama's head.

"Nice first impression" she says, sarcastically.

"...Ow…" Ama says.

"Delayed" Gaia says.

The teacher sweatdrops.

"Why don't you all take your seats. I'm sure everyone already knows who you are" she says.

"Sorry about her, by the way" Gaia says, walking to a desk.

Becca drags Ama to the back of the room and pushes her into an empty desk, then sits at the desk next to her.

Ane walks to a dark corner of the room and Imota follows.

"Now onto the lesson" The teacher says.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ama stretches when the lunch bell rings.

"Ah" she exclaims in relief.

"I can't believe you. You're never gonna make friends" Becca says, gathering her stuff.

"That's the point" Ama says, leaning back on her chair, which then flips back.

"Ow!" she exclaims, as her back slams onto the floor.

"Excuse me" someone says, making both girls look at her.

"Yes?" Becca asks.

"I'm Serena. I was wondering if you and your friends would like to join me and my friends for lunch" Serena says, nervously.

Becca was about to answer, but Gaia whispers into her ear.

"She's a senshi. A powerful one, too."

"You sure?" Becca whispers back.

Gaia nods.

Becca turns to Serena, who's watching them with a confused look.

"Sure" Becca says, happily, ignoring Gaia facepalming.

Serena smiles.

"Great! We eat by the big tree in the courtyard. See you soon" Serena says, happily, then she heads off.

"Why? Just, why?" Gaia asks.

"Because I know her" Becca says, then she walks away.

The twins and Gaia look at each other confused.

"Can someone help me up?" Ama asks, from the floor.

"No" Imota says, walking away with Ane.

Gaia helps up Ama, and they both follow.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"What's your problem, Yaten? You've been glaring at the ground since class" Mina says.

Yaten ignores her and keeps grumbling to himself.

"He had a run in with a girl earlier and, let's just say they didn't exactly get along" Seiya says.

"Oh, well, do you like Cosmic Quartz?" Lita asks.

"We weren't exactly paying attention when they were introduced" Taiki says.

The girls sigh.

"Hey, where's Serena?" Amy asks.

"Guys, guess what?!" Serena asks, running up.

"What?" Mina asks.

"Cosmic Quartz is gonna eat lunch with us!" Serena says, happily.

"Really?!" Mina asks, jumping up.

Serena nods quickly.

"Yo! Serena!" Becca calls walking over to them.

Serena turns around and waves at Becca.

"Where's the others?" she asks.

"They're coming, don't worry" Becca says.

She sits down and blinks when she sees Yaten.

"What?" he asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you run into a blond girl earlier?" Becca asks.

"Yeah, why?" he asks.

"Oh boy…" Becca whimpers.

"YOU!" Someone screeches.

The group looks over to see a blond girl stomping over to them, glaring at Yaten.

"YOU!" He yells, pointing at her with a glare.

They growl at each other.

"Ok, that's enough, Ama" Becca says, trying to pull Ama away, with a sweatdrop.

Imota, Ane, and Gaia run up.

Gaia looks at Ama with a pout.

"Please stop" she asks.

Ama looks at Gaia, and blinks.

Then she looks away and glares at the ground.

"Fine" she grounds out..

Gaia smiles happily and sits down.

They all introduce one another and get comfortable.

Ane looks at Serena and Becca, then whispers into Imota's ear.

Imota looks at Ane, then at Serena and Becca.

"You're right" she says.

"What?" the two girls ask.

"You two look like twins" she says.

Everyone looks at the two girls, who are examining each other, and notice the same thing.

"I don't see it" Becca says.

"Me neither" Serena says.

The group sweatdrops.

Gaia starts to look through her bag, but can't find what she's looking for.

"I left something in class. I'll be right back" she says, then she gets up and heads back to the classroom.

Becca waits a bit before she gestures to Ama.

"Follow her" Becca says.

Ama nods and quickly, but stealthily follows Gaia.

"Why?" Amy asks, confused.

"Hm? Oh, Gaia's the baby of our little family" Imota says, filing her nails.

Ane whispers into her ear, quickly.

"Hn? What's that?" Imota says, trying to understand what her sister is saying, "Oh! You mean...me...them…Got it sis."

"What?" Taiki asks.

"Ane doesn't talk. At least, she doesn't talk to people other than her sister. Fact: Imota is the only one who's ever heard her voice" Becca says.

"Why?" Yaten asks.

"Don't know" Becca shrugs.

Ama runs back and sits down, sliding in Yaten, then quickly crawling next to Becca and acts like she never left.

Yaten glares at her as Gaia comes skipping back, smiling.

"Got it!" Gaia says, happily, holding up a picture and then putting it in her pocket.

"What was it?" Lita asks.

"It's, something really important to me" Gaia says, smiling fondly.

Becca smiles at her friend, then looks at her watch.

"Sorry guys, but we gotta go. We have a recording soon. It was nice meeting all of you" Becca says, getting up.

Gaia and the twins get up, but Ama is too busy glaring at Yaten, who's glaring back, to notice.

Becca rolls her eyes, then grabs her by the arm and starts pulling her away.

"Come on, Ama. Time to go" she says, dragging Ama.

"They were, interesting" Seiya says.

"Don't you think they're awesome?!" Mina exclaims, "I'm going to the music store to see if they have more copies of their new cd! I tried to get one yesterday, but they were sold out!"

Yaten crosses his arms.

"They don't seem that nice" he says, glaring at the ground.

"You're just saying that because you don't like Amaterasu" Lita says.

"I think you have it wrong" Seiya says slyly.

"Yeah, Yaten totally likes her!" Mina says.

"Are you kidding? They tried to kill each other with their eyes!" Serena exclaims.

"Uh, who's the senshi of love? Me, not you! I think I know what I'm talking about when I say he's into her" Mina says.

"WILL YOU STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" Yaten yells at them, "AND I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"Mmhmm" The others hum sarcastically.

"It wouldn't matter anyway! We're girls, remember?!" Yaten says, glaring at them.

"You're point? Michelle and Amara are girls, but they're a couple" Lita says.

"I thought they were cousins" Seiya says.

"That's for public appearance" Mina says.

"Oh" Seiya exclaims.

"Anyway, it's pointless to argue Yaten. You're gonna lose" Mina says, waving him off.

Yaten goes back to glaring at the ground.

"I have their new cd if you want to listen to it" Amy says, shyly.

Mina gasps, excitedly.

"Comeon, comeon, comeon! Let me listen!" she whines.

Amy takes the cd out of her bag and hands it to Mina, who takes out her player.

"What's on it?" Taiki asks, curiously.

"Well, there's the new song they made, Blue Moon, then there's Glorious Sunshine, and two american songs, sang by Ama" Amy explains, as Mina hooks up her cd player.

"You guys wanna hear?" Mina asks.

"Sure" Seiya says.

"Fine, but only to hear how awful they are" Yaten says.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous, Yaten" Taiki says, smirking.

Yaten glares at him.

"SH! Listen!" Mina exclaims.

_**Blue Moon: Sang by Becca**_

_**Hoshi wo kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni **_

_**Tomadou dake nani mo dekinakute **_

_**Te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne **_

_**Yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo **_

_**Yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu **_

_**Atsui mune wa sawagidasu **_

_**Sasayaku Blue Moon te wo nobashitara **_

_**Sugu ni todokisou na no ni **_

_**Itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dakede **_

_**Oikakete wa kurenai ne **_

_**Ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne **_

_**Hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai **_

_**Kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga **_

_**Muboubi na senaka ni tsume wo tate **_

_**Amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku **_

_**Kizamu akashi daiteite **_

_**Hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi wo **_

_**Suki ni natte shimatta no **_

_**Onaji bamen de togireta mama no **_

_**Kanashi sugiru monogatari **_

_**Miageru Blue Moon kimi wo omou toki **_

_**Watashi no jikan wa tomaru **_

_**Nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no **_

_**Fukasa ni nomikomareteku **_

_**Kanawanakute mo aishiteimasu **_

_**Itsuka sora ga sakete mo **_

_**Eien ni omotteimasu**_

_**Glorious Sunshine: Sang by Becca**_

_**Kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo **_

_**Sonna kao wa yamete **_

_**Okazari no CHEAP na PRIDE wa **_

_**Sutete shimaou **_

_**Taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou **_

_**Sou da yo **_

_**Waraitai hashagitai sunao ni **_

_**Kanjirareru mabushii HAPPINESS **_

_**Zettai akiramenai dare ni mo ubaenai yume ga aru **_

_**Ima sugu **_

_**Ssutaetai tsukamitai aserazu **_

_**Shinkokyuu shite **_

_**Taiyou ga niau yo **_

_**Tobikiri no egao misete **_

_**BIRU ga sasu shikakui kage ni **_

_**Nomaresou na toki mo **_

_**Kowagarazu shikai no mukougawa **_

_**Habataite ikou **_

_**Fukaku kizutsuki naite naite tsukarete mou nemurenai **_

_**Kuyashikute **_

_**Aishitai aisaretai kodoku na **_

_**Nagai yoru mo kate ni naru kara **_

_**Dareka no koto ushiro yubi bakari sasu nante **_

_**Kekkyoku **_

_**Jishin ga nai jibun ga nai tsumaranai **_

_**Nigeteru dake **_

_**Kinishicha dame da yo **_

_**Saikou no toki tsukamou **_

_**GLORIOUS SUNSHINE! **_

_**Taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou **_

_**Soshitara **_

_**Megami mo higamu you na KISS wo **_

_**Tokimeiteru mabayui Happiness **_

_**Sono mune no oku yuruginaki hikari tsuranuita **_

_**Kimi koso **_

_**Honto no kagayaki no imi wo **_

_**Mitsukeru hito **_

_**Taiyou ga niau yo **_

_**Yorokobi no uta utaou**_

_**Ghost: Sang by Amaterasu**_

_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Now I'm gone in your photograph **_

_**I bet you wish you could get me back **_

_**Now I'm stuck in your memory **_

_**A mistaken identity**_

_**What's her name? **_

_**What's she like? **_

_**Does she know that you'll never treat her right? **_

_**What's her name? **_

_**What's she like? **_

_**Do you leave her in the middle of the night? **_

_**You act like you just saw a ghost **_

_**I watch you getting way too close **_

_**Now I know why you're never there **_

_**Now I know so it's my turn to disappear**_

_**You act like you just saw a ghost **_

_**I caught you (Caught you) **_

_**Now I know **_

_**Now I know why you're never there **_

_**Now it's my turn, watch me disappear **_

_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **_

_**The only gift that you ever gave **_

_**Was that you let me just get away **_

_**I hope I haunt you in every dream**_

_**And you feel a little misery **_

_**What's her name? **_

_**What's she like? **_

_**I should warn her that you'll never do her right **_

_**All your games **_

_**All your lies **_

_**I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind **_

_**You act like you just saw a ghost **_

_**I watch you getting way too close **_

_**Now I know why you're never there**_

_**Now I know so it's my turn to disappear**_

_**You act like you just saw a ghost **_

_**I caught you (Caught you) **_

_**Now I know **_

_**Now I know why you're never there (Never there) **_

_**Now it's my turn, watch me disappear **_

_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Now you see me **_

_**Now you don't **_

_**You must've thought I'd never go **_

_**Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul **_

_**You act like you just saw a ghost **_

_**I watch you getting way too close **_

_**Now I know why you're never there (Never there) **_

_**Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear) **_

_**You act like you just saw a ghost **_

_**I caught you (Caught you) **_

_**Now I know **_

_**Now I know why you're never there (Never there) **_

_**Now it's my turn, watch me disappear **_

_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost**_

_**Complicated: Sang by Amaterasu**_

_**Uh huh, life's like this**_

_**Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is**_

_**'Cause life's like this**_

_**Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**_

_**Chill out, what you yellin' for?**_

_**Lay back, it's all been done before**_

_**And if you could only let it be**_

_**You will see**_

_**I like you the way you are**_

_**When we're drivin' in your car**_

_**And you're talking to me one on one**_

_**But you've become...**_

_**Somebody else 'round everyone else**_

_**You're watching your back like you can't relax**_

_**You're tryin' to be cool**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else**_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this**_

_**You, you fall and you crawl and you break**_

_**And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**_

_**You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**You come over unannounced**_

_**Dressed up like you're somethin' else**_

_**Where you are ain't where it's at**_

_**You see you're making me laugh out**_

_**When you strike your pose**_

_**Take off all your preppy clothes**_

_**You know you're not fooling anyone**_

_**When you've become...**_

_**Somebody else 'round everyone else**_

_**You're watchin' your back like you can't relax**_

_**You're tryin' to be cool**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else**_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this**_

_**You, you fall and you crawl and you break**_

_**And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**_

_**You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Chill out, what you yellin' for?**_

_**Lay back, it's all been done before**_

_**And if you could only let it be**_

_**You will see...**_

_**Somebody else 'round everyone else**_

_**You're watching your back like you can't relax**_

_**You're trying to be cool,**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else**_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this**_

_**You, you fall and you crawl and you break**_

_**And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**_

_**You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No no**_

_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)**_

_**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else**_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this**_

_**You, you fall and you crawl and you break**_

_**And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**_

_**You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No no no**_

"Eeeee!" MIna exclaims in delight.

"Still think they're awful, Yaten?" Lita asks, smirking.

Yaten huffs and looks away, crossing his arms.

**End of Ch.2**

**Me: There ya go! Just in case you were confused, Amaterasu only sang the american songs. Becca sang the japanese ones. BYE-BYE!**

_**Hosh**_**Anime Lyrics . Com**


End file.
